


What Will I Do?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Virgin Jim, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is upset about Blair moving out.</p><p>This story is completely redone.  I hated it in first person, so I changed it.  I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will I Do?

What Will I Do? - Patt

As Jim was driving home from work, he realized he was driving rather slowly. There was no hurry for him to get home. Blair moved out of the loft and Jim now didn’t like being there alone. He knew he was a little old to need his roommate, but he still did and he missed him like mad.

Blair said that he needed to get his own place so that we could have some privacy. He lived with Jim for five years and didn’t want any, what changed? He must have a new girlfriend and she didn’t like the roommate hanging around all the time. Although, Jim didn’t remember him mentioning anyone in particular. He wondered if he knew who it was.

It’s not like Jim didn’t see him a lot, they were partners at work, so they saw each other every day. But Blair had been really quiet for the last week and Jim was getting worried. What if he didn’t want to be Jim’s partner any longer, either? Jim knew that would suck the bag.

Blair had become a great cop and Jim told him every chance he got. So Blair knows how much Jim appreciated having him around, but that didn’t seem to help at all. In fact, that seemed to have pushed Blair away. After Jim thought about it, Jim realized he hadn’t seen him with a woman in months. Blair was always busy, doing work at the station. Why wasn’t he dating? And why did Jim think it was any of his business?

Jim watched Blair with the bullpen crew while they were working and Jim realized that he was loved by one and all. Connor is wild about him, not in a sexual way, but in a best friend kind of way. She never gave off any pheromones when she was with him, so Jim was pretty sure they were just friends. There wasn’t anyone that seemed to be in love with Sandburg, except for Jim. _Wait a moment, what am I thinking? I’m in love with Sandburg?_

_Oh isn’t this peachy… I’ve gone all this while without feelings for the man and now I want him? Now that he’s moved and wants his privacy? Ellison, you are royally fucked._

Jim knew he would have to come back to those thoughts later. Jim was still waiting for Blair to invite him over to his new place. Blair acted like he didn’t want Jim there, although, Jim was fairly certain that Blair still liked him as a friend. _God, I hope he does. I just bought a set of season tickets to Seattle Seahawks games and I would like it if he went with. Ellison, you have it bad._

Maybe Jim could just stop over to Blair’s apartment and bring a six pack of beer and visit for a while. That wouldn’t be invading his privacy too much. Jim stopped at the corner store and got some beer and then drove all the way back across town, to Blair’s new apartment. Jim thought this was his best idea yet. 

When Jim arrived at Blair’s apartment, he grabbed the beer and walked up to the door. Jim found himself a little nervous. _Jesus, this is just my partner for Christ’s sake. Get a grip, Ellison._

Jim knocked at the door and a very surprised Blair answered. “Jim, what are you doing here?”

Jim answered truthfully, “I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and see your new place. I brought beer.” He held out the six pack in case Blair didn’t see him carrying it before.

Blair smiled and said, “Come on in, man, but don’t judge the place yet. I’m still moving in.”

Jim looked around and said, “It looks pretty good to me, Chief. Do you like it here?”

“Well, it’s pretty nice and I don’t have all of those house rules, ya know?” He laughed and Jim joined him, and didn’t know why. Jim didn’t think that his rules were that bad.

“So that’s why you moved, because I made you uncomfortable with all of my rules?” Jim asked Blair, point blank. Jim almost feared the answer. 

Blair smiled sweetly and said, “No way, man. I loved living at the loft, but it was time for both of us to have our own space. It had nothing to do with the rules, I was just teasing.”

“So, you like having your own space now?” Jim wondered because, Jim hated having his own space. Jim was lonely, and was irritated because that made him appear even needier.

“Well, it’s going to take a while to get used to it, I think. I’m used to cooking for two, cleaning for two and laundry for two. Now all of a sudden, I only have one to take care of. It’s weird, isn’t it?” Blair looked a little lost as he asked this.

“Yeah, I agree. It’s taking me a long time to get used to you not being there. Hell, I don’t even make breakfast anymore. I just eat a donut at work and have a cup of coffee.” Jim admitted.

Blair looked alarmed and said, “You’ve got to start taking better care of yourself, Jim. Promise that you’ll eat something at home instead of a donut. Promise me?”

There was little that Jim wouldn’t do for Blair, so he said, “Okay, starting tomorrow, I’ll try and make some breakfast. I didn’t mean to alarm you. I’m doing fine, just not used to being alone yet.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me, since you brought beer and its dinner time?” Blair asked nicely.

“Are you sure I’m not invading your space?” Jim asked without it sounding sarcastic at all.

“Actually I was having an attack of loneliness tonight, so you came on a perfect night.” Blair answered.

“I think we’ve been roommates too long, because I was feeling the same way. Why aren’t we living it up with our new found freedom?” Jim asked, truthfully.

“I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had time to do anything. Between moving in and work, I’ve had no time for anything. Now, would you like Thai or pizza?”

Jim smiled over at Blair’s effort to make it an easy choice and surprised him when he said, “Thai sounds really good. I haven’t had it since you left.”

“Thai it is.” Blair called and ordered their favorites, he didn’t even ask Jim what he wanted, he already knew. _When a person knows what you want to eat at a restaurant, that has to mean something, doesn’t it?_

Blair grabbed two of the beers and said, “Sit down and tell me what’s new at the loft.”

Jim frowned and finally said, “Nothing is new. I haven’t been at the loft except for sleeping for two weeks now.”

“Why?” Blair asked candidly.

“I don’t like the quiet. I know I used to fuss about your noises, but I really miss them now. It’s just not the same loft without you.” Jim hoped Blair wouldn’t laugh. “On a lighter note, guess what I bought?”

“What?” Blair finally answered, trying to take in all that Jim had said.

“A set of season tickets for the Seattle Seahawks games, that I’m hoping you’ll join me for.” Jim looked over at Blair with a sheepish grin and he smiled back.

“You know I will. I love the Hawks. You won’t have to drag me there, thank you for asking me.”

Jim looked around the apartment and noticed that none of Blair’s stuff was on the walls yet. He’d been in this new place for two weeks and still nothing on the walls? That was very much unlike Blair Sandburg. “So Chief, when are you going to actually move in.”

Blair looked like he was going to cry as he answered, “When I have a chance.”

Jim took a swig of his beer and said, “Are you happy here?”

“Jim, I haven’t been here very long. I’m either at work or out. So I don’t really know if I like it or not.”

Jim now knew that Blair was dating. “So are you dating anyone new?”

Blair looked at me strangely and said, “No, not dating anyone right now. How about you?”

“Just my right hand.” Jim answered and both men laughed not knowing it was the total truth. Jim hadn’t had a real date in four months. But it felt a little odd discussing this with Blair, in Blair’s new apartment.

“It’s going to take us awhile to get back into the swing of things, I think.” Blair said softly.

Jim looked at him and decided to say a little bit more. “I haven’t been in the swing of things for over four months now.”

“It’s been awhile for me, too. Honestly? I’m looking forward to meeting someone new and beginning a relationship. Aren’t you?” Blair asked.

“Nah, I haven’t been in the mood for anyone new for a long while now.” Jim decided to just tell him straight out, but that’s all that came out instead.

“Jim, you need to date. You need to do something with someone other than me.”

“Why?” Jim asked truthfully.

“Jim, we did too many things together and got used to things being a certain way. We need to get out of those habits and into some new ones. You have to date someone new eventually, right?” Blair asked.

Jim thought about it for a moment and said, “Dating is over-rated. I think I’m just going to stay single forever.”

“All right, what’s wrong? You can’t find any women that interest you?” Blair really was concerned for Jim’s well-being.

Jim sighed and answered, “I’m thinking of dating men.”

There was pure quiet, enough to hear a pin drop. Finally Blair said, “Men? You’ve dated men?”

“Yeah, when I was in college, why?” Jim asked.

“You just don’t strike me as the type that would date men.” Jim could tell Blair was in shock.

“Have you met that new cop in traffic named Miles Cason? He seems like a nice guy and I was thinking of asking him out.” Jim truly was thinking about it and found himself surprised that he was telling Blair this.

“I’m still trying to get used to the fact that you date men, let alone date someone at the station. I know Miles Cason and he doesn’t remind me of the type you’re looking for,” Blair said, sounding totally disgusted. 

The food arrived and Jim stood up to help pay for it and Blair said, “No, it’s on me. You’re my guest and I treat my guest’s right.”

Jim smiled at him and said, “Thank you. I’m starving.”

Jim noticed as they sat down and began to eat that Blair was picking at his food and not really eating.

“You seem upset since I mentioned the fact that I want to date a man, so am I to take it that you don’t approve of me dating men?” Jim asked quickly.

“It’s not for me to approve or disapprove, Jim. It’s your business; I just wish you would have talked to me two weeks ago,” Blair said sadly.

Jim thought on that for a moment realized that he might have asked Jim out two weeks ago if he’d known he swung that way. _How do I fix this?_

Jim finally asked, “So, have you dated many men?”

Blair looked at Jim oddly and answered, “No, just one.”

“So you don’t like the idea?” Jim asked.

“I like the idea just fine. Back to what you said about Cason. I don’t think Cason swings that way.”

Jim smiled because he could tell that Blair was jealous and that made his night. 

“Well then, I won’t ask him out.”

Blair was relieved and said, “Good.”

“Do you want me to spend the night, Blair?” Jim decided to just ask him, point blank.

“Don’t you think that’s moving things a little fast?” Blair replied.

“I hardly think it’s too fast, since we’ve been dancing around each other for the last five years. Are you receptive to me asking you out on a date?” Jim found his heart beating very hard suddenly and didn’t know exactly why. Did Jim think Blair would turn him down or did Jim think he would say, yes?

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “I’m receptive.”

“Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” Jim asked hopefully.

“I would love to,” Blair answered and smiled that smile that he used to give to only his favorite dates.

“Blair, why did you move out?”

He thought a moment and answered, “Because I thought you were tired of me being around all the time. I didn’t want to be in your way of finding happiness. I didn’t know you dated guys.”

Jim smiled back at him and said, “We’re both idiots. We could have been dating this whole time instead of you moving out and us being miserable. Would you like to move back in?”

Blair was in the bounce mode as he answered, “Tomorrow? Is that too soon?”

“Tomorrow works fine for me, I’ll help you move everything over but you’ll be sharing a room with me so you have to wait until we start dating, I guess.” Jim hated the idea of having to wait longer, but he didn’t want Blair to think he thought he was a slut. _You’re the slut, Ellison._

Blair looked like he was thinking again and said, “Okay, we’ll date first and then I move back in. Only this time we share a room instead of just the loft. Work for you?”

Jim beamed with joy, he could feel it. “It works for me, Chief, its perfect.”

“So where are we going tomorrow night?” Blair inquired.

Jim couldn’t help but smile thinking of a perfect place for dinner. “How about Saccony’s on Fifth Street? You love the food there and I do too, so I’m open to that.”

“I love Saccony’s, which sounds just fine with me. What time are you going to pick me up? I think I’m going to love dating you,” Blair said coyly.

Jim thought for a moment and said, “I’ll pick you up at six, and make the reservations for seven, is that all right with you?”

“Could I ask one favor?” Blair said sweetly.

Jim really couldn’t think of anything he wouldn’t do for this man, so he said, “Anything, Chief.”

“Can I have a goodnight kiss when you leave tonight?” Blair was acting shy all of a sudden which made Jim love him all the more.

“I would love to give you a goodnight kiss, Blair. Consider it done.”

Blair smiled as he said, “I don’t want to consider it done because I’m looking forward to it.”

Jim smacked Blair on the arm and said, “No one likes a smart ass.”

They talked until both were tired and then Jim decided to leave for the night.

When Blair walked Jim to the door, Jim leaned down and pulled him close and kissed him soundly. They kissed for quite some time and finally came up when they both needed air.

Blair looked dazed when Jim looked at him and Jim smiled and said, “Good night, Chief. See you at the station tomorrow.” Jim walked out the front door and didn’t look back. He was afraid he would jump Blair’s bones if he stayed any longer. Jim wanted this to go as planned so that we could both say they did it right.

~~

All the next day, Jim kept looking at Blair and Blair was looking at Jim and smiling. Jim found himself thinking this was going to be the longest day of his life. Jim wanted that date over with and Blair to be in his bed tonight. But what if Blair didn’t sleep with people on the first date? Now, Jim was worried. Jim was definitely warm for his form.

Blair came up to Jim at five and said goodbye and he said, “I’ll see you at six.”

Blair blushed and said, “See you then.”

Jim hurried and got finished with what he was doing so he could go home and get ready for his big date. Jim told Simon goodbye and left for the loft. Jim really didn’t even remember driving home. He barely remembered jumping in the shower and picking clothes out that would work for his date.

~~

It was ten minutes after six when Jim got to Blair’s door and Blair opened it smiling. “I thought maybe I was getting stood up.”

Jim laughed at the thought and said, “Not even, I couldn’t decide what to wear tonight and I hope this is okay.” He looked down at the Dockers’ he had on and the polo shirt. He was hoping it wasn’t too casual, but Blair had on the same type of clothing. Jim felt like he was safe. 

Blair pulled Jim close, stood on his tip toes and kissed him softly. “You look great, Jim. You look great in everything.”

“You’re just what I needed for building up my ego. Thank you.” They walked out to the truck and Jim opened up the door for Blair. Blair smiled at that, and Jim knew he was going to be receptive to the idea of sleeping with him. He just knew it. _God, I hope so._

Dinner was great, they talked and had a good time and forgot that they were even on a date. It was just like old times. Jim finally asked, “Do you suppose we’ve been dating for years, because this feels almost the same way as the last two years at least?”

“Wow, we’ve been dating a long time, then.” Blair leaned over the table and met Jim for a quick kiss. Jim noticed that no one was watching them, which was good, because that would have bothered him. Jim wasn’t sure about public displays of affection yet. Jim knew he would have to get over it, because right now, Jim was ready to bend Blair over the table and fuck his brains out.

When dinner was finished Jim quietly asked, “Would you like to come to my place?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I thought you would never ask.”

Suddenly all Jim could think of were problems that might lie ahead and Blair said, “Jim, stop putting so much thought into it. We’ll take it as it comes. Just play everything by ear.”

So that’s what they did. By the time they arrived at the loft, all Jim could smell was Blair’s pheromones and they were driving Jim wild. Jim never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Blair at that moment.

They walked upstairs and went into the loft. Blair said, “Can I get cleaned up?”

Jim smiled at him and answered, “Of course you can. I’ll be waiting upstairs.”

Blair smiled as he walked away and Jim couldn’t get upstairs fast enough. He knew the sheets were clean, he took the lube out and the condoms out, what else did he need? Oh yeah, he needed the wine. Jim had picked up a bottle of wine on the way home from work and it was chilling. Jim ran downstairs and got it and two glasses and rushed back upstairs. Jim could hear Blair washing and brushing his teeth with his finger. He was so damned cute.

When he walked up the stairs, he was naked wearing Jim’s robe and Jim went to him and took the robe off, and began to kiss him.

“Jim, one of us is underdressed or overdressed.”

Jim couldn’t get naked quick enough. He pulled the sheets back and both of them lay down on the bed and began kissing again. Jim moved down Blair’s face and began to nibble on his neck and heard Blair moaning with need already. _Oh yeah, he’s going to be good._

Jim went down to his nipples and began to suck earnestly, making Blair squirm with desire. His rock hard cock was hitting Jim in the chest, so Jim moved down lower and began to lick it.

Blair said, “Oh god, keep doing that.”

Like Jim was going to stop? Jim took him into his mouth and began to suck and Blair was thrusting his body to meet the sucking motions. Blair tasted wonderful, just like Jim thought he would, wild and earthy at the same time. Jim stopped sucking long enough to get some lube and put it on his finger and he slid one finger into Blair’s anus. Blair was already loosened up, he must have done some of it, in the bathroom while Jim was getting everything ready. Before long Jim had three fingers in him, while sucking and Blair was right on the edge.

“Don’t let me come yet, Jim. I want to come with you.” He begged.

Jim stopped sucking and got him into position. Jim put Blair’s legs around his waist and started to push inside of him, making Blair moan with both pain and passion. Jim waited until Blair told him it was good for him and then Jim moved in a little more. Jim went very slowly, so that both could enjoy it as much as Jim did and it was working.

“Do I feel good, Jim?” Blair whispered.

Jim should have known Blair was a talker. Jim tried to concentrate on talking and not just fucking because Jim was close to the edge himself. “You feel terrific; I haven’t felt this good in years.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“Oh shit…” And just like that, Jim came in Blair’s ass. No warning and nothing for Blair. Jim hadn’t done that in years and wished he could die. “Sorry, Blair, you felt so good and when you said that, I just lost it.”

“Suck me, Jim,” Blair ordered.

Jim pulled out of Blair slowly and cleaned both of them up with the wipes. He then got down to business with Blair’s wonderful cock. Jim was giving him one hell of a blowjob when he gave no warning and shot come down Jim’s warm, inviting, throat. Jim knew he was going to come because Jim could feel the change in Blair’s cock before he got to that point. It was great. He loved swallowing every drop and there was a lot.

Jim lay next to Blair and pulled him in close to him as he said, “I love you.”

Blair snuggled up closer and said, “I had a feeling you did. I hoped you did. I don’t always sleep with my dates on the first date.”

“I’m glad you did tonight because I wanted you big time,” Jim said kissing Blair’s neck.

“So when are you going to help me move back into the loft?” Blair asked coyly.

“I think this weekend would be good, so that we have time to do it all, what do you think?”

“Can I move some things over and spend the nights until then?” Blair asked shyly.

“Oh yeah… I want you in my bed from now on.” Jim could feel himself falling asleep and didn’t want to because he wanted to fuck Blair again, but his body had other ideas. There was always the morning. 

Jim woke up at 4:00 a.m. and looked at Blair, who was still in his arms sleeping soundly. Yes, this is where Jim wanted him from now on.

Jim kept thinking about what he was thinking about when Blair moved out and that was what will I do? Now Jim knew exactly what he would do. In the morning, Jim was going to offer Blair his ass, which is something Jim had never done before. Yes, this virgin was ready to hand his ass over to someone else. And with any luck, Blair would take his sweet time.

The end


End file.
